1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers and, more particularly, to a removable, flexible cover for the drive train of a bicycle (i.e., the chain and derailleurs and a pedal), and includes a cinch-tied cover about the base of the bicycle seat post.
2. Description of Related Art
Removable, flexible bicycle drive train covers are known. However, the prior art covers are somewhat bulky and difficult to put in place and remove, and lack the cinch-tied cover portion about the base of the bicycle seat post, as taught by the instant invention. The related art discussed below is
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,564 issued May 28, 1991 to Gregory V. Anglin et al. discloses a flexible cover for a bicycle drive train, including required front and rear slot openings for fitting the cover about the front and rear bicycle struts, respectively, Velcro.RTM. closures for these openings, an elongated top opening with a Velcro closure, and a loop tied about spokes of the bicycle rear wheel to immobilize the rear wheel as the cover is placed about the bicycle drive train. The Anglin et al. cover lacks the single central flap and zipper closure flap of the present invention, includes a wheel-immobilizing loop tie not required in the present invention, and does not have the cinch-tied collar about the bicycle seat post base as provided by my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,860 issued Jul. 19, 1984 to John S. Reynolds shows a cinch tie pouch covering the drive train of a bicycle, but the interior of the drive train is left exposed when the pouch is in place. Thus, the cover cannot completely envelop the bicycle drive train; portions are left exposed to the elements. Similar pouches are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,416, issued Dec. 30, 1986 to Scott H. Zelenetz, and 5,520,584, issued May 28, 1996 to Thomas G. Brown. The pouches taught in these two patents have enclosed elastic cords for temporarily securing the cover or pouch in place over the bicycle drive train. Although these covers are relatively easily placed over the bicycle drive train, virtually all of the interiors of the derailleurs and chain remain exposed to the elements, and thus may be damaged by debris, rain, dirt,
A chain guard which completely encloses the bicycle drive train is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,303 issued May 17, 1994 to Robert A. Hinschlager, but this guard is made of hard, shape-retaining plastic and is intended as a permanent chainguard, not a flexible, removable, temporary cover.
Less relevant but interesting covers encasing the entire bicycle are disclosed in the following patents. A bicycle cover including a cinch-tie and locking assembly, cover to bicycle, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,169, issued Dec. 13, 1994 to Merritt Norton et al. Covers for completely encasing a bicycle mounted on an automobile carrier are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,913 issued Jul. 13, 1976 to Terrance O. Weed et al, and 4,009,744 issued Mar. 1, 1977 to John A. Joslyn. Other flexible bicycle covers of general interest are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,340 issued Jul. 31, 1990 to Rainey Tortorich and 5,282,502 issued Feb. 1, 1994 to Michael C. Ballard. U.K. Patent application No. GB 2 088 798 A to Carr shows a roll-up motorcycle cover for encapsulating the entire motorcycle, the cover being rolled up into a seat-mounted housing when not in use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.